Honey Lullaby
by TheSilentTrowaBarton
Summary: oneshot Mai takes care of Tomtom while her parents are gone. more from TomToms POV


Honey Lullaby

(no real pairing)

One-shot

A/N: I was listening to soft music, and remembering my 2 year old half brother. TomTom reminds me of him. He tends to be the child that throws a fit about everything until I started going back to my mother's house to visit. Long story short, he ended up evading mom somehow, and we got most of the family out searching for him for about 15 minutes. I sat on the couch watching the family freak for 5 of those minutes and was finally forced to join the search party. Since I really didn't want to get involved, I ended up walking down the ally. (My mother lives in the country) I found him borderline of extreme joy and fear. He was trying to pet one of the neighbor's beagles. I ended up picking Christian up and taking him back to mom saying, "I found it". : Smiles softly: I kind of like my little brother now. So I guess I dedicate this to him since he's the only other family member that I have that's left handed and seems to like me. Plus, he really doesn't talk to anyone much, he just growls and throws a fit and laughs. It's sort of cute. ( 99 I said cute… oh boy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. But I do own the little story in the authors note. (it is true btw)

She stood out on the warm balcony in Omashu rocking him in her arms.

"You're heavy you know that?" She muttered as she waited for her mother and father's return. The red ebb of the flames coming from the fireplace illuminated the room calmly.

His tiny hands pulled at her black ponytails, as his eyes grew heavy. A sleepy smile spread across his tiny face. His sister rocked him back and forth humming some melody that sounded like it was coated with honey. Her voice always had sounded really funny, but it smoothed out when she sang, and she only sang to him.

He rubbed his tiny eyes and yawned. It broke her song for a second till he cooed back, and then she smiled down at him. She only smiled at him and Zuko. He was ok with that, only because Zuko would come and play with him when he came over. He had several times got to pull the boys now shaggy hair, his and Mai's hair were great to pull. What was better, was all the teeth gritting and complaining that Zuko did when he got a good hold on him. Mai would pry his fingers from the boys head and shake a finger at him.

"Don't Pull Zuko's hair TomTom" She would mutter a bit angered.

He rubbed his face for a moment and looked up at his big sister again, smiling at her shinny earrings that the princess had given her. They were long and pointed, like icicles. They looked like fun. He reached up for a moment till his sister began to hum again. She would stop if he pulled them. He leaned his head against her chest and closed his eyes, listening to her heartbeat and her voice ring in her chest softly. He didn't really understand what his sister sang, or said, but all the same, she was nice. That's all that mattered right? She was fun, and nice. Her robe smelled like her friend that would try to get him to walk on his hands. All he could do was roll over, but it was still fun. She would dance and twirl while Mai would sit and read, or talk to Azula or Zuko.

"mai-mai" he gurgled to her.

She smiled down at him. "Hi TomTom."

He smiled back up at her and rubbed his nose.

"Ready for bed?" She asked in a rather happy voice. She must have had a good day with the Princess, Prince, and her circus friend.

"No!" He cooed.

Mai smiled at him and looked back over the balcony smiling softly as she continued to rock him and sing. TomTom smiled brightly as his eyes fluttered shut. They felt like she had glued them down, and the more she sang, the fuzzier and fuzzier his thoughts became.

Mai looked down at her little brother and smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight."

A/N: yes I know babies aren't that smart. I basically decided that this is after they take over Ba Sing Se. I thought that Mai might have to go back to Omashu for a while. :shrugs: Comment if you like. If not, go elsewhere, I don't have time to listen to people whine.


End file.
